Our Hearts Of Ruin
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: Syaoron ran, his thoughts entirely on the girl he loved. He dashed into a darkened alley, and froze in his tracks. He rolled the girl's body over, only to see blue eyes devoid of life. He crumpled to his knees, letting out a heart-wrenching scream. His sword clattered to the floor, and he cried. He had been too late. AU, OCs, character death, twincest, language
1. Prologue

_**Hello, this is TSUBASAxFai. This is a Horitsuba Gakuen fanfiction. If you can't handle torture and character death, then this isn't the story for you. I hope you enjoy. Clamp owns Horitsuba, not me. I only own the OCs  
**_

**PROLOGUE**

On his deathbed, Ashura summoned his two daughters, knowing his time was limited.

"Faye, Yue. Come closer," he rasped. The two girls went to their dying father's side. They knew as well, that soon he would leave them.

"Nani, Otou-san?" Faye asked in a voice tinged with sadness. Ashura drew in a slow, rattling breath.

"As you know…, you two are… my last heirs. My will… is complete. The Valeria fortune… is now yours." With those last words, Ashura closed his eyes for eternity, forever sleeping.

The smell of death sent tears to Yue's eyes. Faye gave her last remaining relative a comforting hug. She gazed at her father's corpse, tears running down the side of her cheek.

"Otou-san," Faye whispered, sorrow threatening to overwhelm her. Yue lifted her head, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Naze? Why did he have to die?" Yue asked in despair. Faye didn't answer. She looked out the window, the pond below rippling.

"These are our hearts in ruin," she whispered. Faye turned back to her sister.

"If I can help it, I will not lose another person I love. Kanarazu."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys/girls, this is TSUBASAxFai again. This will be the first actual chapter. The first bit was the prologue to 'Our Hearts Of Ruin.'The following warnings apply: Torture, language, and twincest. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's quite simple. I hope you enjoy.**_

Faye woke up, blinking her beautiful blue eyes. Trying to not disturb the sleeping mass beside her that was her sister, she slipped out of bed, dressing in a hurry. It was a year after Ashura had died, leaving the two teenage girls alone. Well, not completely alone…

"Good morning~!" Faye felt a large weight on her back, and she fell to the kitchen floor. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a tall blonde man with laughter and mischief in his blue eyes. It was Fai.

"Goddammit Fai-san, you practically made me a human pancake!" Faye grumbled. Fai got off and helped her up.

"Brother, what the hell could you possibly be doing at this hour?" a new voice asked in exasperation. A man identical to Fai in every meaning of the word walked in.

"Konnichiwa, Yuui-san," Faye greeted. Fai and Yuui were family friends, and they adopted the two girls after Ashura died. Even if they weren't related by blood, Faye and Yue thought of the two like older brothers.

"Good morning. I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that Yue is still passed out?" Yuui asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. As if on cue, Yue walked in, blinking tiredly.

"I was, until _someone _started making noise in their attempt to wake the entire fucking neighborhood," she grumbled. Yue could be a bit miffed if woken up earlier than planned.

"Gomen nasai~," Fai and Faye apologized. Yue shook her head, thinking that the two really do act alike. Yuui glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Shit, I forgot we have to go prepare our classes," he swore. Fai moaned.

"Yuui, do I have to go~?" he whined.

"Yes you do. Now, get your ass going, before Yuuko-san gets Kurogane-san on you again," Yuui retorted. Fai grudgingly got ready, muttering under his breath as he did so. Both of them worked at the same school as teachers. Fai was the Chemistry teacher, with Yuui as the Home Economics teacher. Yue sighed and turned back to Faye.

"Are you sure you two aren't siblings separated at birth?" she asked dryly. Faye scoffed.

"I could say the say about you and Yuui-san," Faye retorted playfully.

"We'll be back at 2," Yuui waved good bye to the girls. Fai closed the door, leaving them alone.

"You know, I still dream about Otou-san's death," Yue said quietly. She continued, "I still see as he coughs up blood, staining the floor." Yue was on the verge of tears, when Faye placed her lips on Yue's. Yue closed her eyes and embraced it. Faye broke away, hugging her comfortingly.

"Arigato, nee-san," Yue whispered. They loved each other much more than sisters do.

"Hey, he might be gone, but we still have each other right," Faye reminded her. Yue nodded, grateful for her twin.

"Do you know when we start school?" she asked. Faye nodded, a bit resentfully.

"Yeah, we start next week," she informed. Yue sighed. School was never a favorite place for the two. As the beautiful popular girls, every single guy tried to hit on them to get the Valeria fortune. Ashura's wealth was extremely well known in Tokyo.

"Oh well, at least Fai-san and Yuui-san will be there as well," Yue pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Faye sighed. She turned back to the clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. Yue faced her sister.

"Faye, I want to ask you something. It's important to hear this," she said.

"Nani?" Faye asked. Yue took a breath.

"Ever since last year, your personality changed. I'm supposed to be the serious twin, with you being the affable one. Now though, you've started to act more like me. Why?"

"Who the fuck wouldn't become more solemn and serious after a tragedy like that?"

"Nee-san, if there was anything you weren't good at, it was lying. Tell me the truth dammit," Yue said firmly. Faye let out a bitter laugh. Yue wasn't dense in the slightest.

'_So, she's noticed it too. Looks like I was right,' _Faye thought.

"I could never hide anything from you, could I?" she asked rhetorically.

"Faye!" Yue was starting to get impatient, her hands on her hips. Faye put her hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Alright, I'll tell you. On one condition though: I get a special treat, if you get my meaning," she said silkily. Yue put her arms in the air in frustration.

"Fine! We'll do something. Just tell me for fucks sake!" she said irritably.

"Damn, you're persistent," Faye muttered.

"I'm your sister for a damn reason. Besides, you're one to talk," Yue scoffed. Faye laughed.

"Fair point." She turned solemn. "Anyway, it's about Otou-san."

"What do you mean?" Yue asked. She had no idea what that had to do with her sister's personality changing. It was Faye's turn to take a breath. This was going to be hard to explain, but it had to be done.

"For a while now, I've been looking into Otou-san's death with Yuuko-san and Fai-san. They believe the same thing that I do. He didn't die naturally." Faye's usually light voice had an eerie chill to it, making Yue worried. This was really unlike her sister in every way, shape, and form.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked nervously. Faye rolled her eyes, brushing her blond hair from her eyes.

"Oh, come the fuck on nee-san. Thing one thing you're definitely not is stupid, so save me the agony of trying to act like it," Faye said in exasperation. Yue huffed, still not seeing it.

"Gee, I love you too," she said sarcastically. Faye shook her head and continued.

"Yue, what I'm trying to say is this: Otou-san's death wasn't a natural one at all. He was murdered."

_**A/N: And that's the first real chapter of 'Our Hearts Of Ruin'. Tell me what you think of it by leaving a review or messaging me. I guess I'll see you guys/girls in a couple of days.**_

_**Ciao~!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi again~! I know it's a bit early, but I managed to get this chapter written in time for the people who actually do read this. This chapter will be a bit longer, and the rest of them probably as well. I hope this gets somewhat famous on here. Oh well. Here's chapter 2! Warning: Language, twincest. The torture doesn't happen until later.**_

Yue's eyes widened. Her sister, the one who never faltered in her decision, was seriously suggesting that their father was murdered. She shook her head as images of Ashura's blood-stained corpse flooded her mind. No matter how hard she tried, it was like it was burned into her mind permanently.

"No, it can't be… we saw him die," Yue whispered. Faye sighed in exasperation, her eyes rolling.

"Oh come _on_! Like I said before, you are too fucking smart to be acting like this. Even Fai-san agrees with me and Yuuko-san. If that guy can see it, than you should have no fucking problem. Shit, I figured if anyone could see this, it would be you."

"Well, do you have any solid evidence?" Yue asked, praying her sister was wrong. This was a topic she wished she could hide from. To Yue's despair, Faye tossed her a pack of blood with test results. Yue ran a delicate hand over the package.

"What is this?" she asked. Faye's eyes were solemn, the most serious she's been in her entire life.

"It's Otou-san's DNA sample from when he died," she informed. Yue scanned the results. There was nothing that caught her eye as unusual. She lifted her head in puzzlement.

"Nee-san, there's nothing here," Yue said, believing it was a trick. Faye pointed at a couple of words at the bottom, that Yue couldn't believe she missed. She read the words out loud.

"Ashura's blood sample tested positive for cyanide, rattlesnake venom, and ricin. These three substances created one of the deadliest poison cocktails in the known world. The victim was supposed to die quickly, but he managed to fight it for at least 2 hours. He is believed to have been poisoned at dinner. The autopsy missed this detail, hence believing his death was natural." As Yue read, that fateful night began to play itself in her mind. She remembered Ashura taking a glass of Sake, and feeling sick after. He would die two hours later. Clearing her mind of the scene, Yue turned back to her sister.

"Who took the sample?" she asked. Faye held up her hand.

"It was me and Yuuko-san. Fai-san himself didn't believe it at first either," she said quietly. Yue found herself getting angry about being left out.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Did you think I would want to be kept in the dark?" she hissed. Faye jumped up, a bit surprised at her sister's tone. This was the first time in a long one she had seen her get this pissed. Yue continued.

"Fuck! And I thought you were with Yuui-san the entire time!" she muttered angrily. She was kept from really going on a tirade by a pair of soft lips upon her own. Faye broke apart, crying.

"I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, but Yuuko-san asked me to not tell anyone for a least a couple months after. I'm truly, truly sorry," she cried. Yue ran a hand down her sister's cheek, cupping it gently.

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you like that. I couldn't help it. It…it was just so… surprising, I guess. This was something I definitely did not expect to hear," she admitted. Faye blinked, not sure if she was dreaming as her prideful sister confessed to not expecting something.

"I mean, it sure as hell isn't every day that-" Yue was caught a bit of guard as Faye's lips caught her own. Yue moaned, deepening the kiss. They broke apart, panting.

"Well, I have to admit, you are one hell of a kisser," Yue muttered. Faye blushed shyly.

"Yue, you're a good licker, if you get my meaning," she winked seductively. Yue sighed, hands on her hips.

"You're going to be very hard to resist, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically. Faye smirked, knowing it was working. Yue blushed at the compliment.

"Remember the reason we gave to Fai-san and Yuui-san when they caught us the one day?" she asked. Faye laughed lightly.

"If I hit my mark, and incidentally I don't miss, you said 'Well why the fuck not?'" Yue kissed Faye, and she accepted it.

"I'm glad you wear your hair differently than mine," Yue muttered.

"Why's that?" Faye asked. Yue rolled her eyes.

"Otherwise, it would have given an entirely new meaning to the phrase 'Go fuck yourself'."

"Good point," Faye laughed. "Where are we going this time?" Yue asked, panting.

"I don't know, but I feel a little hot already," Faye said, only half-complaining. They scanned the house for a place to pleasure each other yet stay cool. Faye's eyes fell on the large fridge.

"Nee-san, I got an idea," she said with a smirk. Yue followed her gaze, and nearly fell over in exasperation. She turned to her sister.

"Please tell me you are kidding with me," Yue pleaded. Faye met her eyes with a serious look.

"I'm not joking at all."

***QUITE A BIT LATER…***

Yuui walked in the door, practically dragging Fai along the ground.

"Hey guys, we're back!" he called. Fai lifted his head up. Yuui looked around the house to find the two teens, only to find it empty.

"Where are you two?" he asked. Fai perked up, as a couple of voices caught his ears.

"Brother, I think I hear something," he made the motion to be quiet. Yuui stopped and listened. That was when he heard giggling and moaning. He shared a glance with Fai.

"Are they…" Yuui trailed off, not exactly knowing how to finish his sentence.

"Having sex with each other? Probably. The only question is, where?" Fai finished. Yuui checked the bedrooms. They were emptier than Yuuko-san's liquor closet on a Saturday. Fai looked in the bathroom, since he did it with his girlfriend there once. It too was empty. Fai walked back to Yuui, not knowing where the girls were. He saw that Yuui's gaze was on the kitchen.

"Well, it's definitely coming from here. I'm pretty sure they heard us walk in," Yuui mused. Fai opened every single cabinet, only to find them perfectly in order, just the way he left them. Yuui face palmed.

"Where the fuck are they?" he asked in exasperation. Fai looked at the fridge, and he saw it was rocking a bit. As he took a step closer, he noticed the food that had been taken out and was strewn all over the floor. Yuui followed his gaze, and sighed.

"Why the hell am I not surprised in the slightest?" he muttered to the sky. Fai couldn't answer, as he decided to laugh like a child again. Fai pressed his ear against the fridge door, and he heard someone swear rather loudly.

"Fuck! I told you they would find us!" the first voice, probably Yue, said.

"Please, like it wasn't worth it at all," the second voice scoffed. Judging from the tone, Fai guessed Faye had roped Yue into having sex in the fridge. He turned back to Yuui.

"Should we leave them in there?" Fai asked. Yuui smirked.

"We don't want to be labeled as the party-pooping twins now, would we?" he asked. Fai laughed.

"Remember the time when we found them in our room with the Slip-and-Slide?" he asked. Yuui face palmed at the memory.

"How long did we not sleep that night?" he asked. Fai shrugged.

"Two days, probably. I remember Yuuko-san asking if we snuck into her liquor cabinet," he said. The fridge door opened. Fai laughed as he saw two naked, blushing teenage girls wedged in the fridge.

"Don't just fucking stare! Help us get out for fuck's sake!" Yue yelled. Faye giggled at her twin's reaction. Yue sent a glare to her direction.

"Shut up nee-san. God, how the fuck did you convince me this was a good idea?" she asked, wringing her hair in her hands.

"Because we were getting hot and wanted to cool down?" Faye suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly why I listen to you when you have a new kinky plan. Now, the shelves have a sticky liquid that's going to cost Fai-san and Yuui-san a good hour to clean up!" Yue was getting more flustered, the blush completely over her body. She sighed.

"Honestly Faye, do you have any dignity left?" Yue asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Dignity? What is that?" Faye asked mockingly. Yue face palmed. She got more annoyed when she saw her sister was actually enjoying the fact that they got caught again making love. Faye shook her head.

"In response to your question, Yue; Dignity went completely out the goddamn window when we first started doing this," she reminded. Yue couldn't argue with her on that one. After their father's death, all that mattered was that they had each other.

"If I'm correct, you kissed me first that day," Yue grumbled. Faye looked down at the ground.

"Yue, I made a promise that day. That I would love you, more than just a sister, no matter what." Fai cleared his throat. The girls looked back towards the blonde man.

"As amusing as this is, can you get out of the fridge and put your garments back on?" he asked. In a fit of pure embarrassment, Yue got out and bolted to the room. Thirty seconds later, she was fully clothed again. She dragged Faye out of the fridge.

"Oh come on nee-san! Don't make this harder for me!" Yue said irritably. Yuui couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter escape him as the blonde teens made their way to their shared room. Fai cleared his throat.

"Yuui, I need to talk to you," Fai said seriously. Yuui, not expecting anything to turn up, was a bit surprised.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You remember how Faye-chan told us she wanted to find out the truth about Ashura-sama's death?" Fai asked. Yuui racked his memory.

"Yeah. I recall you, Yuuko-san, and Faye-chan talking about it last week. The blood samples were suspected to contain poison, but it was false." He had no idea where this was going. His eyes widened in shock as Fai shook his head, solemn. This was unlike the affable man in every sense.

"Yuui, the tests came back positive. Faye-chan was right," he confirmed. Yuui gasped. So, his adopted little sister was right after all. She wasn't talking nonsense.

"What poison was in the blood?" Yuui asked. Fai chuckled bitterly.

"Yuui, it might be better if you amended that statement. There were three different toxins found in his system." Yuui's eyes managed to go even wider. Three different toxins? How could the original autopsy miss something on that big of a scale? Something was up.

"What toxins were found?" Yuui asked.

"Ricin, cyanide, and rattlesnake venom. That is a concoction guaranteed to kill any normal person in a minute, maybe less. Yet Ashura-sama lasted two hours." Yuui could not believe it. Two hours? This was a couple of the world's most deadly poisons, formed into one. Someone wanted the owner of the Valeria fortune dead. The question was, who? Yuui turned back to his twin brother.

"I think we need to keep them as safe as possible. Have Kurogane-san protect them at school. No matter what the situation. If anyone threatens them, we need to take it as a serious threat," he ordered. Fai nodded in agreement. He made his way to the shower.

"I'll talk to Yuuko-san tomorrow to see if she has any thoughts on this," he called over his shoulder.

In their bedroom, Yue heard her sister's voice in her ear.

"Nee-san, I made a promise that I would love you, and that I would not lose you. Now I'm going to make a new one, one that I won't break until I succeed," Faye said in determination.

"What is it?" Yue asked. Faye's eyes narrowed into blue slits, seething in anger.

"When I find the bastard who murdered Otou-san, I will kill them with my own hands. Kanarazu."

_**A/N: And so ends the second chapter of 'Our Hearts Of Ruin'. Was it good? Tell me what you think people~!**_

_**Ja**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I know I said that I would update during the weekend, but I now have the time to write (finally). This is the third chapter, and I hope you enjoy. Warnings: Twincest, language. I hope you enjoy.**_

Yue couldn't sleep. Every night for the past three days, her sister's words rang in her ears.

'_When I find the bastard that murdered Otou-san, I swear I will kill them with my own hands.' _Faye's eyes seemed different then. There was a certain fire in them. Yue rolled over, desperate for some sleep. At least she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep either.

"Nee-san, you are awake as well?" Faye murmured. Yue sighed softly.

"Yeah, it's just… it's just something's on my mind right now," she whispered. Faye rolled over to face her.

"What is it?" she asked quietly. She was stunned to see Yue's blue eyes shimmering with tears ready to be shed.

"Were you… were you serious when you said you would kill Otou-san's killer?" she asked. Her eyes started leaking, tears running down her cheek. Faye nodded.

"Yes. I will do it, no matter what." Yue collapsed on her sister, crying into her breast. Faye gently brushed her hair away and kissed her comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," she whispered. Yue's body eased and she soon fell asleep. Faye let the tiredness take her over as well, letting herself rest.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Yue groaned. She remembered talking with Faye in the middle of the night, and something her sister said put her to sleep. Glancing to the left, she saw that Faye was still passed out next to her, breathing softly. Leaning down, she moved the sheets to cover her and got out of bed. As she studied herself in the mirror, Yue heard footsteps behind her. Looking back, she saw it was Yuui.

"Good morning, Yuui-san," she greeted. He smiled, all his affection for his adopted little sister showing.

"Good morning, Yue-chan. I take it she's still asleep?" he asked. Yue scoffed.

"Yeah, she probably forgot about today," she said. Fai joined them, blinking tiredly.

"That's right, you start school today," he muttered. Yue gestured to the bedroom door.

"Should I bother trying to wake nee-san up?" she asked. Yuui shook his head.

"Nah, let's make something for breakfast first. Then we can try to get her up." Yue smiled, grateful he had some sense. Fai started pouting.

"Yuui~, it's rude to start eating without her," he complained. Both of the serious blondes ignored him and proceeded to cook anyway. Grudgingly, Fai helped. When all was said in done, pancakes and waffles were made. After they ate, Yue tried to wake her sister up.

"Yue, go away," Faye grumbled. Yue rolled her eyes in exasperation and dragged her out of bed.

"What the fuck sis?" Faye asked angrily. Yue shook her head.

"You forgot about what happens today?" she asked. She couldn't believe her sister was so out of it this morning. Faye tied her back into the short ponytail style she preferred, with bangs across her face. As she got dressed, she then remembered.

"Shit, shit, shit! I forgot we start school today! God-fucking-dammit!" she shouted. She heard a loud fit of laughter, most likely from Yuui and Fai. She rounded on her sister.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked dryly. Yue giggled.

"Nee-san, you looked so kawaii, so I didn't want to wake you up." Faye sighed.

"Now that you're up, you can have some of the excellent food Yuui-san and Fai-san made. If you hurry up, you might get dessert later," Yue said with a suggestive wink. Faye smirked at the hidden message. She kissed Yue briefly before joining the men at the table for food. Yuui looked up.

"Good morning sleepy head," he greeted teasingly. Faye couldn't help but smile. These two were truly her brothers, even if they weren't related by blood. Fai looked up as well.

"I take it you aren't the happiest about going back to school are you?" he asked. Faye shook her head.

"We both didn't like it how all the guys tried to hit on us because we have money, and the teachers always babied us like we couldn't cope with the work," she said irritably. Before she could go on a rant about how much she hated her school life, a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Oi, Yuui. It's me," a gruff voice on the other side of the door said.

"Come on in," Yuui invited. The door opened to reveal the biggest man Faye had ever seen in her life. He was extremely tall and muscular. He had ruby-red eyes and short black hair.

"Hello there, Kurorin~!" Fai teased.

"My. Name. Is. Kurogane," the tall man growled. Yuui cleared his throat. The tall man's eyes fell to the more mature blond man.

"You called me to talk about something?" he asked. Yuui nodded. He motioned for Faye to come closer.

"Faye-chan, this is Kurogane. He will be your Gym teacher as well as your bodyguard during school," he told her. Faye raised an eyebrow. Her and Yue have a bodyguard? Shaking her head, she bowed her head.

"How are you? I'm Faye Valeria," she introduced. Kurogane looked at the teen. She was polite, but she seemed to be more like Fai than Yuui. Hearing footsteps, he saw that a girl identical to the teen walked in.

"Oh, we have a visitor?" she queried. Yuui nodded. The girl did the same as her mirror image.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yue Valeria." That explained it. Faye was more like Fai, with Yue seeming to be more tolerable like Yuui. He nodded gruffly. As Yuui did told the girl the introductions, Kurogane couldn't help but think something was wrong with the two girls.

"Brother, can you help the girls get ready? I want to talk with Kurogane real quick," Yuui said. Fai nodded and led the two teens away. Once they left, Yuui leaned closer to Kurogane.

"Did Yuuko-san tell you?" he whispered. Kurogane nodded.

"Yeah, she said Ashura-sama was poisoned with three toxins. She also said to protect the heirs of the Valeria fortune. I take it those two girls are them?"

"Yes. No leads have turned up yet, but we do know it was probably someone who was an enemy of the Valerias. Faye-chan figured some of it out, but she can't see anything that would raise suspicions. Yuuko-san has something, but she won't tell us." Kurogane racked his memory to see if he could remember hearing anything. He couldn't recall anything.

"Did Yuuko-san say anything?" he asked in a low tone. Yuui shook his head.

"Not that I heard of. Just watch out for them okay?" he asked, almost pleading. That's when Kurogane understood what the two girls meant to him. They were like his little sisters.

"I won't let any harm come to them, no matter what," he said in determination. Yuui couldn't help but smile. When Kurogane said he would do something, he would.

"Alright. I trust you will be honest with them." Kurogane nodded and turned to see the two girls were ready.

"You ready to go?" he asked. The two girls nodded. They made their way to Kurogane's car, a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX. The girls' jaws dropped at the sight. Kurogane gave a small smile.

"You like it?" he asked. One of the girls started blushing and looked away. The other one rolled her eyes.

"This is one of Faye's favorite's of all time," she explained. Faye covered Yue's mouth before she said anything else. Kurogane couldn't help but snort. He opened the passenger door.

"Well, go on. Make yourselves comfortable," he invited. The twins exchanged a glance and shrugged. They got in the car and buckled up. Kurogane joined them, and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll give you a warning: I'm a bit of a speed demon," he admitted. Faye's eyes widened in excitement, as if she was a little kid all over again. Yue crossed her arms at her sister's childishness.

"Come _on_ Faye! How old are you?" she asked in exasperation.

"You're never too old to be a kid every once in a while~!" Faye practically sang. Yue rolled her eyes, and Kurogane couldn't blame her.

"So much for maturity," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Faye said irritably. Kurogane snorted and put his foot through the gas pedal. He was shocked to see Faye leaning back casually while Yue was looking nervously at the images flashing by her window. The twins were different in more ways than one. What Kurogane was most surprised about was the politeness. He had expected them to be rich snobs, yet they were very kind. Well, to him at least. They stopped in front of the school. Yue gasped at the sheer size of it.

"Damn, it's big as hell!" she exclaimed. Faye, with her mind completely in the gutter as usual, laughed.

"That's what she said~!" she teased. Yue's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you nee-san." Faye smirked devilishly.

"We did that last night~!" Yue blushed a deep red at her sister's comeback.

"Faye!" Yue nervously looked over to Kurogane. His expression was completely blank. He shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Hey, I'm not one to judge on your sexuality," he said. Yue breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was for her own bodyguard to be judging her sexual preferences. She looked at Faye.

"Even so, don't go out of your way to make out with me in front of the entire school," she said dryly. Yue wasn't surprised to hear her sister simply say "Meh." She really was flippant about how friends viewed them.

"I swear, how are our personalities so fucking different?" Yue asked rhetorically. The sound of another car pulling up diverted Faye's attention. A tall woman stepped out elegantly. With long black hair and the same crimson colored eyes as Kurogane, she walked with a certain air around her. She held power, yet Yue couldn't remember who it was.

"Yuuko-san, good morning~!" Faye greeted. Yue's jaw fell on the ground. This was Yuuko-san, the woman who Ashura talked about so much? Yuuko walked until she stood in front of the two teens.

"Kurogane, I'll take it from here. You can go and prepare your classes for the day. I'll show the girls around," she ordered. Kurogane nodded and walked away, glancing back at the twins over his shoulder as he did so. Yuuko laughed lightly.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Far from it in fact. I'm Yuuko Ichihara, Chairwoman of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen. Ashura-sama was a good friend." As she spoke of the girls' late father, sorrow filled her crimson eyes. Faye held up a bottle of Sake.

"Um, Yuuko-san? I got this…" she said timidly. Yuuko's gaze brightened up when she saw the bottle.

"Aww Faye-chan~! Thank you for this~!" she squealed. She hugged the younger girl tightly, tight enough for Faye to blush as Yuuko's breasts pushed against hers.

"Um, Yuuko-san?" she asked while blushing furiously. The older woman looked down, and saw what the teen was getting at. Yue started to snicker, only to have Yuuko hug her as well.

"I can't favor one of the Valeria twins~! You're both too kawaii~!" Yuuko said lovingly. Yue blushed even darker than her sister. Yuuko broke away, and led the two girls into the school.

"Welcome to Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, the largest school in Tokyo. Here, we have a kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school, college, and a university on this campus. We also have libraries, movie theaters, homes, and public services. You name it, we got it." As Yuuko gave the twins this knowledge, only then did they understand the magnitude of the fact that they were newcomers. Yue felt arms wrap around her waist, and looking back, she saw it was Faye trying to comfort her.

"Arigato, nee-san," she whispered. Faye nodded and kissed her on the back of the neck. Yuuko smiled sadly as she watched the two girls. Yue noticed, and blushed furiously.

"This is not what it looks like!" she said nervously. She calmed after Yuuko let out a childish laugh.

"Aww, Yue-chan is so cute when she blushes~!" she sang happily. Yue face palmed. Even the Chairwoman of the largest campus in the country acted like Fai and Faye. She beckoned the teens into her office, which was beautifully crafted. Yuuko sat behind her oak desk and put her chin in her hands.

"You can sit," she invited. The girls sat down in the recliners. Yuuko turned on her computer and started typing.

"I'll give you your schedules. All your classes will be the same, that way you can help each other if you need to." Within five minutes, the schedules were printed out and Yuuko handed them to the girls.

"I've also arranged a guide to show you where everything is, that way you don't get lost. Sound good?" When the girls nodded yes, Yuuko called on the loudspeaker.

"Syaoran Li, can you please report to the main office? Thank you~!" The girls glanced at each other, not sure as to who Syaoran was. The door opened to reveal a brunette teenage boy with one blue eye and one amber eye. He had an innocent yet serious look in his eyes.

"Yes Yuuko-sensei?" he asked.

"These are Yue Valeria and Faye Valeria. They just transferred today. Would you be so kind as to show them around the school?" Yuuko asked. The boy nodded, a warm look in his eyes.

"Hello. I'm Syaoran Li." He bowed. He was handsome, with his hair falling a bit into his eyes. He looked at the twins.

"Which one is the serious twin?" he asked. Faye pointed to Yue.

"Her. She's Yue. I'm Faye." The teen nodded and held the door open for the two girls.

"Syaoran," Yuuko called. The brunette looked back.

"Yes, Yuuko-sensei?" he asked. He was surprised to see an emotion he couldn't read in her red eyes.

"Protect them, no matter what." He nodded seriously and joined the two girls in the hall.

"Well, time to look around the maze that is the high school of Horitsuba Gakuen."

_**A/N: I know, this isn't really tragic yet, but believe me, it's getting there. I'll see you guys soon I guess. Review?**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello there, I got the next chapter done. I took me a while, so I hope it was worth it. This is dedicated to Herobrine649. Truly, you are one of the closest friends I have. Thank you for supporting me.**_

Faye followed Syaoran down the hall, eager to see the entire school. Yue followed nervously. Faye noticed and faced her twin.

"Nee-san, what's wrong?" she asked. Yue's eyes darted quickly around her, as if she expected a hoard of enemies to surround them. Syaoran extended a hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry. Yuuko-sensei knows what she's doing. No one will harm you at this school." His tone was confidence boosting, and Yue followed as well. She was still unsure, but Syaoran expected that. He stopped in front of a large classroom, filled with test tubes and lab tables.

"This is the Chemistry class, taught by Fai-sensei. He looks like he's trying to do something incredibly ridiculous, again." As Syaoran spoke, he started shaking his head. Faye waved through the window of the classroom door.

"Fai-san~!" Her voice was childish, making her twin sigh in exasperation.

"I officially don't know her," Yue objected to Syaoran, who had a smirk on his face. Yue was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek, making her blush furiously.

"Nee-san!" she said in embarrassment. Syaoran gave a light chuckle and motioned for the blondes to follow again. The next room was the gym. It had everything a sports fan loves.

"Um, Syaoran-san?" Faye asked, a bit nervous for once.

"You don't have to be so formal. I prefer to not talk in keigo," he said.

"Demo, we only just met you…" Yue said. Syaoran shook his head.

"Still, don't be too formal. Here, that kinda goes out the window," he explained. The group walked into the gym, where Kurogane was teaching a class on basketball.

"Syaoran-kun, what I wanted to ask is: Do you have a hockey team?" Faye asked. To her delight, Syaoran was nodding.

"Yeah, Fuuma-sensei is the coach. Why, you interested?" he asked teasingly. Yue scoffed.

"Please, the only time she does play hockey is on her Xbox. Otherwise, hell no she doesn't play," she said. Faye narrowed her eyes.

"Urusai," she muttered. Yue rolled her eyes.

"Have fun making me," she retorted. She was completely caught off guard when Faye locked their lips together. She broke the kiss with a gleam of victory in her eyes.

"That's how I make you shut up," she said smugly. Yue face palmed, before realizing what her sister just did.

"Faye! We're in fucking public!" she shouted. Faye shrugged her shoulders.

"Meh," she said simply. Syaoran gave a small smile as he watched the twins bicker.

"Goddammit! Don't give Syaoran-kun the wrong impression!" Yue shouted.

"Please, you're acting like you don't love it when I kiss you," Faye scoffed.

"Just… just fuck you nee-san." That was all Yue could think to say after that last comment. Faye wrapped her arms around Yue's waist and kissed her again.

"What the fuck!?" Yue shouted. Faye gave her wide-eyed innocent stare.

"What? You said to fuck you, I'm only fulfilling your desire," she said innocently. Yue rolled her eyes. Now Syaoran was certain about their relationship.

"Um, guys? I'm over here," he called. The two girls stopped their little argument and followed the brunette to the next room. This time, instead of the classroom being normal, there were cooking supplies and ovens. It was kind of obvious who taught here.

"This is the Home Economics class, taught by Yuui-sensei. If you know Fai-sensei, you have to know Yuui-sensei."

"Syaoran-kun, we live with them," Faye explained. Syaoran's mismatched eyes widened.

"Really? Don't let the fangirls hear you say that. They would kill for that privilege," he warned. Faye exchanged a worried glance with her twin.

"Please tell me that you're kidding," Faye asked, almost pleadingly. Syaoran shook his head.

"Believe me, they will want to hurt you just for that. I doubt that they would even get within twenty feet of you before Kurogane-sensei or Kusanagi-san gets there." His tone comforted Faye a bit. He led them into what was their class at this time, Biology. Faye groaned, rather loudly. Syaoran turned to the blonde.

"I take it you don't like Biology at all?" he asked. Faye shook her head.

"All of our Biology teachers were either complete bitches or the class was full of dumbasses," she said irritably. Yue groaned when she saw the teacher.

"Oh great. Just fucking great," she said angrily. The teacher was Mizuki-sensei, and she was never a fan of the Valerias. She said that they were rich snobs who look down upon everyone who wasn't upper class. Truth be told, the Valerias actually donated a lot of money to charities and benefit programs. Still, the two girls were enemies of the entire class.

"Mizuki-sensei got here a year ago. So far, she has insulted a very powerful family. I guess she meant yours. I'm sorry," Syaoran said apologetically. Faye shook her head.

"It's not your fault she's a jealous bitch," she told him. They opened the door, and were greeted rather harshly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Valeria twins. Here to be rich snobs here as well?" Mizuki sneered. Faye sent a death glare in her direction, and handed her a sheet of paper. The entire class was whispering.

"So, that's them?" a boy in front whispered. The girl next to him was glaring daggers in the twins' direction.

"Who do they think they are, those spoiled brats?" she muttered rudely. Faye's hand clenched into a fist, and Yue got worried. Her sister had a fiery temper when provoked. If she got pissed, no one was going to be able to hold her back. A brunette teenage boy, who looked exactly like Syaoran, except both of his eyes were amber, stood up.

"Who the hell do you think you are, addressing newcomers in such a rude manner?" he asked angrily. The class fell silent, listening.

"They just got here, and already you are being assholes to them. What the hell makes you think that they get what they want, whenever they want? Their father died for fuck's sake." The teen was clearly pissed, and the class looked on fearfully. Syaoran sighed, catching Yue's attention.

"He looks like you. Is he your brother?" she asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, he's my twin. He's usually calm, but he hates when people do this to newcomers." Mizuki snorted unattractively, and turned her attention to the two blondes.

"Find a seat, and stay there," she growled. Wishing she could slap her in the face, Faye made her way to the back of the class, where the brunette teen who defended them was sitting.

"Um, thank you. I was worried no one would accept us," she said shyly. The teen was handsome, with the same hair as Syaoran, except he had a more mature, sly look in his eyes. He smiled.

"Hey, it's not a big deal. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Faye Valeria. And you are?" she asked. The teen bowed his head.

"I'm Syaoron Li, Syaoran's twin brother. And I guess that's your twin sister, huh?" he asked. Faye nodded and motioned for her sister to join them. Yue stalked over to them, a rather suspicious look in her blue eyes.

"Are you being nice to us only to get our money?" she asked. Syaoron's eyes widened.

"How'd you guess?" he asked innocently. Yue opened her mouth to lash out an angry retort, but before she could, Syaoron burst out laughing.

"I'm only kidding. I don't want to take your money. I come from the Li Clan, so I got plenty of it. Doesn't help that I barely use it, but whatever." Yue breathed a sigh of relief, thankful the brunette was joking. She shook her head. A girl with auburn hair next to Syaoran leaned over her desk.

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you two," she greeted. Faye smiled, thankful at least someone wasn't a hostile asshole to them. Sakura clasped her hands together, as if she had a master plan.

"Why don't you sit with us during lunch? We have a couple of empty seats at our table, in case Syaoron-kun ever found someone." Her jade colored eyes sparkled with mischief as she said the last part. When Faye turned to him, however, he looked away, his cheeks turning ruby red.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Syaoran asked. Syaoron shook his head quickly and faced his brother.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sakura-chan, don't do that again," he warned. A loud clatter sent Faye's gaze to the front of the class. Mizuki dropped a ring that looked familiar. Very familiar. Faye's eyes narrowed. Yue noticed her twin's actions and followed her gaze.

"Nee-san, what is it?" she whispered.

"That ring, it looks at lot like Otou-san's," Faye said. Her temper grew, anger flowing under her skin.

"That bitch! It is his ring. The wench must have taken it from his funeral. Oh, she is _so_ going to pay for that!" she hissed. Yue gulped, fearing her sister might do something incredibly stupid and risky.

"Faye, not now! Talk to Yuui-san and Fai-san when we get home. Otherwise, it will look suspicious," she warned. Her sister sat down, but it was obvious she was still pissed off. Syaoron put a comforting hand on Faye's shoulder. She looked back as to tell him off, but when she met his eyes, there was a swirl of emotions in them. Faye knew he was trying to calm her down. She let her body relax and slumped in her seat. Her eyes still burned in fury.

"Arigato," she whispered. Syaoron nodded, an unreadable emotion in his amber depths.

"I don't want you to do anything reckless. I actually want to get to know you." His face flushed a little as he said the last part. Faye allowed her gaze to soften and she placed her hand on top of Syaoron's. He looked up, a bit startled by the blonde's actions.

"I may not know you all that well, but you seem to be a truly kind person. I would like to be friends as well," she said. Her face was a bit red as she realized how close she was to the handsome teen. Yue noticed her sister's actions, and chuckled.

"Aww nee-san, are you falling for someone already?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut up Yue," Faye muttered. Yue scoffed.

"Please, I'd like to see you-" she was cut off as Faye's soft lips placed themselves on hers. Syaoron raised an eyebrow as the two girls kissed. The entire class turned to the back of the room. There were several wolf whistles from the guys as they watched the two girls.

"Well, this escalated quickly…," Syaoron muttered. Syaoran shook his head, trying to hide his amusement. Sakura cleared her throat. The two blondes looked in her direction, lips still locked together.

"You do know you're in the middle of class, right?" Sakura asked. Yue's cheeks turned crimson as she realized what her sister just did.

"Faye!" she shouted. Her sister gave her wide-eyed innocent stare.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't you realize what you just did!?" Yue shrieked.

"Meh," Faye said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Can you please refrain for displaying affection in my class? Thank you," Mizuki said snobbishly.

"This bitch ruined the goddamn moment," Faye muttered. Syaoron snorted in laughter, nearly choking. Syaoran slapped him on the back.

"Thanks," Syaoron whispered hoarsely. He couldn't understand something. What was that feeling in his chest every time today that Faye spoke? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

'_Come on Syao! What the fuck is wrong with you? You've talked with girls before. Why are you acting like a damn child?' _he thought angrily, having a full-out mental war with himself. The bell signaled for the end of class, causing Faye and Yue to breathe a sigh of relief, thankful that their torture was over for the day. Faye turned to see Syaoron's retreating back.

'_Kami, are you trying to tell me something? If so, what is it?' _Faye wondered. Yue nudged her shoulder lightly.

"Come on nee-san. We'll see them in lunch. Until then, don't act all moony over him." Faye leaned on her shoulder, letting Yue gently brush her hair.

"Nee-san, do you think that Mizuki-sensei had something to do with Otou-san's death?" she asked quietly. Faye started seething, her hatred for the red-haired teacher coming out.

"I don't know, but if she does, she better be ready to meet her creator."

_**A/N: I know, there still isn't a lot of tragedy yet. Don't you dare chase me with pitchforks and torches yet. I still have to get to that part. If you wanted to know how many chapters this is going to be, I have no idea yet. I'll let you know when I decide. Review?**_

_**Ja'ne**_


End file.
